Le goût du sake
by namayu
Summary: Gojyo a le vin triste ce soir et Hakkai tente en vain de le consoler. Mais trop de choses viennent tourmenter le kappa. Jusqu'à ce que...


Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il retrouva cette vieille sensation familière qui lui vrillait les entrailles. Comme toujours. Comme à chaque fois. Il n'avait pas besoin d'allumer la lumière pour savoir que cette nuit encore, rien n'avait changé. Que le vide profond qui se tapissait au fond de son âme n'avait toujours pas disparu. Il eut une grimace amère.

Non, il ne souhaitait pas allumer la lumière. A quoi bon, de toute façon ?! Il soupira et se dégagea doucement de ce bras qui enlaçait sa taille. Toucher cette peau lui donnait la nausée. Il avait envie de vomir... Il eut une moue dégoûtée en repoussant le bras inerte le long du corps endormi.

Qu'avait-il cru, hein?! Que cette nuit ferait exception ? Que, pour une fois, une seule et unique fois, les choses seraient différentes ? Un second soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres, alors qu'il ramassait d'un geste las ses vêtements abandonnés au sol pour s'habiller furtivement dans le noir. Il tituba dans les ténèbres, comme un homme ivre. Comme un homme sur un bateau qui sombre... Comme un homme qui n'a rien à quoi se raccrocher...

Puis il quitta cette chambre à l'atmosphère étouffante et ce corps anonyme qui n'avait pas su, une fois encore, lui offrir l'oubli qu'il recherchait vainement.

Il franchit la porte d'un pas lourd et hésitant, sans un regard en arrière pour le lit défait, alors que la nausée grandissait peu à peu en lui...

L'air nocturne, chargé des odeurs de la ville endormie, lui fit du bien et chassa, l'espace d'un instant, cette envie de vomir qu'il avait retrouvée à son réveil, telle une vieille amie dont on ne peut se débarrasser si vite... En sortant, il s'adossa en fermant les yeux au chambranle de la porte de l'auberge, et tira une cigarette de sa poche. La dernière du paquet... La faible lueur du briquet vacilla et s'éteignit aussitôt et Gojyo inspira profondément une bouffée nocive. Il laissa l'air s'insinuer dans sa gorge et ses poumons avant d'expirer lentement...

Même sa cigarette n'avait aucun goût. Tout comme le sake, ce soir... Ce sake qui ne lui avait apporté aucun réconfort.

Il avait bu. Beaucoup bu... Trop sans doute.. Sans pour autant trouver au fond de l'alcool cet oubli qu'il recherchait. Il n'y avait rencontré qu'un goût trop amer ce soir... Comme toujours... Comme cette cigarette qu'il laissait s'éteindre doucement entre ses doigts, une nouvelle fois déçu dans ses espoirs futiles.

Le faible sourire qui étira tristement ses lèvres ressemblait à une grimace. Il leva les yeux sur le ciel, la tête toujours appuyée sur le bois de la porte de cette auberge anonyme qui ressemblait à toutes les auberges vides qu'il avait laissées derrière lui, sur sa route, sans jamais y trouver ce qu'il souhaitait tant.

Il eut alors un petit rire qui résonna lugubrement sous la lune. Décidément, même son rire paraissait amer, cette nuit... Pourtant... pourtant, il aurait dû sans douter... Et de se voir si surpris le faisait rire... Les dieux, là-haut, devaient bien rigoler en le regardant : une lune rousse... Il aurait dû s'en douter... Quel idiot !! et son rire s'évanouit doucement dans l'obscurité.

Il contempla cet astre railleur, qui luisait sans bruit dans le ciel, comme pour mieux se moquer de lui, avec ses tâches pourpres qui venaient se mirer dans ses yeux cinabres. Comme toujours, la couleur sanglante le replongea au plus profond de lui-même.

Rouge... Sa vie était peinte en rouge... Et il ne pourrait jamais se défaire de cette couleur infamante, comme une opprobre, comme un déshonneur.

Enfant, il aimait bien le rouge... Mais c'était avant de savoir. Il avait très vite appris à haïr toutes les nuances de cette couleur : du rouge pâle du sang qui se dilue sous la pluie, aux carmins, aux pourpres, au cinabre épais de la vie qui gouttait doucement le long du sabre de Jien, cette nuit-là, cette nuit de lune rousse... Oui, il avait compris qu'il devait la haïr, le jour innocent où, gamin, il était rentré en courant, fier, si fier tellement fier de pouvoir offrir de si belles roses rouges à sa maman. Si heureux à l'idée que peut-être, cette fois-là, sa maman accepterait son cadeau et que, qui sait, elle accepterait alors enfin de l'aimer... Oui, c'est ce jour-là qu'il avait compris que le rouge était une couleur maudite. Et que lui, avec ses yeux rouges et ses cheveux rouges ne faisait pas exception à cette règle. C'était bien ce jour-là qu'il avait compris que le rouge était une chose qui n'aurait pas dû exister. Et que lui n'aurait pas dû exister. C'est ce jour-là, ce jour précis, qu'il avait accepté l'idée que sa mère avait le droit de le tuer. Ce jour-là qu'il s'était résigné. Sans un mot. Sans un pleur. Pendant que les coups pleuvaient sur son dos et son corps. Pendant que son sang si rouge coulait sur sa tempe comme une de ces larmes qu'il refusait de verser. Tandis que ses yeux pourpres d'enfant tabou observaient en silence les pétales rouges éparpillés au sol. Alors que les cris et les pleurs de sa mère résonnaient dans sa tête. Sans un mot, sans un pleur, mais avec le faible espoir que peut-être, si elle réussissait à le tuer, peut-être alors qu'elle n'aurait plus à pleurer. Et qu'alors, oui, alors, elle l'aimerait un peu.

Gojyo secoua la tête avant de se détacher péniblement du mur qui le soutenait, pour rentrer, d'un pas las et trébuchant, vers l'hôtel où dormaient ses compagnons.

* * *

La silhouette dégingandée se détacha en contre-jour sur l'intense lumière du couloir. Le pas lourd, il se dirigea à tâtons vers son lit, sur le bord duquel il se laissa glisser sans bruit. Il attendit alors que ses yeux s'habituent à la pénombre avant de les reporter sur la forme allongée sur le lit qui faisait face au sien, dans cette chambre vide et impersonnelle. Il l'observa en silence, soucieux de veiller sur son sommeil.

―Tu as bu, ce soir...

La voix était calme et s'éleva doucement comme une caresse dans le vide froid et sombre de la pièce. Il n'y avait aucun reproche dans le murmure. Juste une pointe de tristesse.. Comme un soupir mélancolique.

―Hakkai... ? Tu... tu ne dormais pas ? Demanda-t-il dans une hésitation.

―Je n'y arrivais pas, lui fut-il répondu.

Gojyo serra les mâchoires : il n'avait jamais pu s'y habituer, accepter cette sollicitude muette d'Hakkai veillant sur lui, l'attendant... Comme Jien. Car un jour, Jien était parti. L'avait laissé... Et... Et Hakkai partirait lui aussi, un jour.

Il soupira et chercha à tâtons son paquet de cigarettes abandonné sur son chevet. Bientôt le doux grésillement de la clope qui se consumait vint bercer les ténèbres.

―Ce soir non plus, tu n'y as trouvé aucun réconfort, n'est-ce pas... ?

Gojyo tressaillit et tourna de nouveau ses regards vers le lit voisin. Il pouvait à présent clairement discerner le corps étendu d'Hakkai, le visage sagement levé vers le plafond et ses yeux grands ouverts qui regardaient droit devant lui, dans la nuit. Evitant soigneusement son regard. Il frémit, rendu mal à l'aise par son étonnante perspicacité.

Sa réponse s'échappa dans un souffle.

―Non...

Le silence reprit alors possession de la chambre glaciale, avant que la voix de l'ancien humain ne s'élève de nouveau doucement.

― Gojyo... ?

Il eut une hésitation.

―Pourquoi... pourquoi utilises-tu les femmes ainsi ?

Un petit rire retentit dans le noir. Comme les notes tristes du glas. Comme les trilles désenchantées d'un animal qui souffre et qui gémit. Mais plus encore, ce fut la réponse du tabou qui serra le coeur d'Hakkai.

―Bah, elles y trouvent leur compte, tu sais...

Il avait dit cela sur un ton désinvolte. De ce ton de séducteur impénitent qui lui était propre. Mais même l'obscurité ne parvenait pas à masquer l'éclat amer de sa voix. Ni à cacher combien, sous la grossièreté apparente de l'indélicate réflexion se tapissait une douleur plus intense.

―Ne sais-tu donc pas qu'un enfant tabou est stérile ? Reprit-il. Alors, à ton avis, lequel des deux exploite l'autre ?

Il rit de nouveau, avant d'inspirer une nouvelle bouffée.

―Peut-être y a-t-il de la curiosité de leur part... ? Poursuivit-il, d'un ton ironique. Elles veulent peut-être voir à quoi ressemble le corps rouge d'un tabou. Plus tard, il faudra exposer ma carcasse nue, pour satisfaire la curiosité de ces dames... Ainsi, même mort, le grand Sha Gojyo aux longues jambes parviendra toujours à satisfaire les femmes... Faites payer l'entrée, compagnons, vous n'aurez plus besoin de la carte de crédit du _namagusa bonzu_.

Il eut un dernier rire désenchanté qui s'éteignit dans un gémissement sourd, tandis qu'il laissait tomber sa tête entre ses mains, pour cacher la honte de ses confidences.

― Gojyo... , souffla Hakkai, soudain désemparé devant le trop lourd poids que représentait ce demi-aveu.

― Pardon, Hakkai, tu as raison, j'ai trop bu, ce soir... Le coupa-t-il aussitôt d'une voix sourde.

Le tabou se leva pour aller s'établir sur le rebord de la fenêtre, contemplant l'astre lunaire et exhalant paresseusement la fumée blanche de sa cigarette. Comme la lune était rouge, ce soir... si rouge...

―Pourquoi cherches-tu l'oubli d'une manière qui ne peut que te blesser plus encore ? Murmura Hakkai.

―Pourquoi... ?

Il se tut un instant, ferma les yeux.

―Pourquoi, répéta-t-il tout bas, comme s'il se parlait à lui-même... Je ne sais pas...

Il rouvrit les yeux et les tourna de nouveau vers le ciel étoilé.

―As-tu remarqué combien la lune est rouge ce soir ?

―Gojyo, pourquoi, insista Hakkai.

Le silence qui suivit la question vint s'abattre pesamment sur les deux hommes. Enfin, Hakkai entendit clairement le petit grésillement doux de la cigarette.

Dans le noir, l'ancien humain perçut tout à coup une raie lumineuse se découpant et grandissant doucement, et il vit l'ombre de Sanzo se détacher, noire, sur la lumière du couloir.

Gojyo ne remarqua rien : les yeux fermés, tournant le dos à Hakkai, à la porte, au reste de la pièce, au reste de l'univers, il était absorbé dans la contemplation de cette lune rouge qui lui renvoyait un éclat écarlate, semblable à celui des fleurs rouges qu'il y a longtemps un enfant avait voulu offrir à sa mère.

―Tu sais, je hais le rouge, avoua-t-il doucement.

Sous les yeux d'Hakkai, l'ombre de Sanzo se figea et se tint debout, silencieusement, dans l'encadrement de la porte, tandis que, d'une voix lointaine, le tabou poursuivait.

―Je hais le rouge depuis longtemps. Depuis le jour où j'ai accepté que ma mère me tue. Pour ne plus la voir pleurer... Ce jour-là...

Sa voix trembla dans l'obscurité.

―Ce jour-là, je lui avais rapporté des roses rouges. D'un rouge éclatant.

Son faible rire mourut dans un soupir.

―Naïvement, j'avais cru que maman serait heureuse de ce cadeau. Elles étaient si belles! Et tellement rouges! Comme du velours. .. Quel idiot!! Conclut-il avant d'inspirer une nouvelle bouffée.

Il souffla doucement avant de coller son front sur la vitre glacée.

―Quel idiot! Répéta-t-il dans un reniflement méprisant. Ma mère n'y a vu qu'une provocation de ma part. Elle s'est mise à pleurer. Je n'ai pas su la consoler, alors qu'elle me battait. Il n'y a que Jien qui réussissait à l'apaiser. Lui seul. Et cette fois-là... Comme toutes les autres... J'entends encore le grincement sourd du lit sous le poids de leur deux corps. Alors que Jien offrait sa chair en consolation à ma mère, pour qu'elle ne me frappe plus. C'est ce jour-là que j'ai compris le sens des gémissements qui provenaient de la chambre voisine... Depuis ce jour, je hais le rouge.

Il n'y eut plus aucun bruit dans la pièce sombre. Juste les respirations faibles des trois silhouettes silencieuses. Et une souffrance infinie.

Enfin, l'ombre de Sanzo sembla vaciller avant qu'Hakkai ne la voie s'évanouir furtivement.

Gojyo était toujours perdu au fond de ses souvenirs. Loin... Très loin... Rien d'autre ne semblait plus l'atteindre que sa propre douleur. Et tout ce rouge sans fin qui marquait sa vie.

Oui, depuis le moment où il avait compris que Jien se donnait pour que sa mère pardonne enfin à son petit frère, il s'était mis à haïr de toute son âme ce rouge si profond qui lui renvoyait la culpabilité de son père, la haine de sa mère, et son existence à lui, cette existence qui n'aurait pas dû être. S'il utilisait les femmes, s'il les mettait si facilement dans son lit, il y avait peut-être la volonté d'expier ce que Jien avait subi par sacrifice pour lui. Ou peut-être cherchait-il encore quelqu'un pour qui le rouge ne serait pas tout à fait une couleur comme les autres. Plus simplement, une personne qui l'aimerait, enfin. Oui, il avait juste besoin de savoir que quelqu'un l'aimait...

Hakkai ne disait rien. Les yeux grand ouverts fixés sur le plafond, il se laissait progressivement envahir par cette douleur voisine, et se sentait impuissant, si impuissant... Incapable de l'aider...

Le soupir que laissa échapper Gojyo le tira de ses pensées.

― Tu as raison, j'ai sans doute trop bu, murmura le tabou. Ou pas assez, ajouta-t-il dans un souffle avant de s'emparer d'une bouteille de sake et de sortir sans plus un mot, sur le balcon.

Combien de temps le tabou resta-t-il dehors, dans le froid, perdu dans la contemplation de cette lune rousse ? Il n'en savait rien. Absorbant à petites gorgées ce sake amer qui lui brûlait les entrailles, il s'était oublié au fond de ses songes. Décidément, le sake avait mauvais goût ce soir. Oui, son amertume était plus forte encore que les autres soirs...

Il poussa un soupir, auquel répondit aussitôt comme un faible reniflement méprisant.

* * *

―Tch'

Gojyo sursauta.

―San.. Sanzo ?

Sans un mot, le nouveau venu tendit une coupe à son compagnon, demandant, par ce geste muet, à partager son ivresse nocturne. Silencieusement, Gojyo versa une rasade au moine. Ils restèrent là longtemps sur le balcon, sans échanger un seul mot, fumant et buvant. Sans rien se dire.

Enfin, lorsque la lune écarlate sembla décroître peu à peu, Sanzo se leva.

―Nous partons dans trois heures, affirma-t-il d'un ton neutre.

―Mmmmh, fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint.

Sanzo se tint un instant debout, sans un geste, avant de s'approcher du tabou. Il se pencha lentement vers lui, les yeux améthystes plongeant au plus profond des eaux rouges du regard de Gojyo. Puis, doucement, ses lèvres vinrent effleurer les lèvres du demi-sang avant qu'il ne lui glisse dans un murmure.

―Ne te trompe pas de chemin, Gojyo...

Lorsque Gojyo réalisa ce qu'il venait de se passer, Sanzo avait disparu. Il ouvrit la main : au coeur de sa paume se serraient des pétales pourpres. Une rose rouge... A quel moment Sanzo la lui avait-il glissée dans la main ? Il n'en savait rien.

_Ne te trompe pas de chemin._

Oui, Sanzo avait sans doute raison. Il ne servait à rien de choisir cette voie-là. Tout comme les pétales froissés dans sa main, le passé était enfui. Inutile de vouloir revenir en arrière...

Il but une dernière gorgée. Etrangement, le sake avait bon goût, ce matin. Il était doux... Comme un baiser. Comme une caresse... Comme une déclaration d'amour.


End file.
